What does vodka do?
by Aiyoku-otome
Summary: [Sequel] A sequel to What is vodka? Inuyasha and Kagome are quite upset with each other due to Inuyasha's confusion of the whole vodka thing. Which leads her to do some outlandish action. Adult Content.


**A/N:** If you don't like lemons...I suggest you not read this sequel or it's first. You've been warned.

* * *

A sequel to: _What is vodka?_

"Inuyasha, you're so stupid and clueless," Kagome alleged with no doubts in her mind.

Inuyasha plunked himself up and wailed his hands in the air screaming, "LIKE HELL I'M NOT!!!!"

Kagome reacted back to his response, "OH YES YOU ARE!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"NO-I'M-NOT!!!!!!"

Kagome utterly gave up. She thought the argument was pointless and a waste of her breath. Simply because she didn't have enough energy to yell back; referring back to last night. She twirled away from him and muttered, "just forget it Inuyasha, it's inane."

Inuyasha jumped back. He couldn't believe she presently gave up on their debate. Usually their quarrels would last longer but not in this case.

He sat himself on the ground in complete confusion. "Ka-go-me is mad with me…._again_?"

Kagome swirled around to observe the hanyou. His ears were flattened on top of his head. He ogled her as if she was a ghost of some sort. And his body swayed back and forth on his position on the ground. Inuyasha reiterated her name over and over again.

"Hey Kagome," a little fox demon called out to her while plopping himself upon her delicate shoulder, "what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I bet he has made her mad with him again," Miroku proposed out of nowhere as Sango strolled up beside him.

"How was your night Kagome? Did anything weird happened to you?" Sango probed in a odd way.

Kagome deemed about it for a split second. Last night….hmmm….she received **ORAL SEX **from a half-demon! Now how exactly is she supposed to her friends that?! She decided that she would perjure herself.

"Nothing happened. He fell asleep by the well and I went home."

Miroku found her quick reply to be somewhat unrealistic. ESPECIALLY since Inuyasha had 5 BOTTLES OF VODKA!!

"Kagome are you positive that nothing has happened to you?" Miroku questioned in much curiosity.

Why couldn't he believe what I told him, is it possible? Does he even suspects anything?

"I'm telling you nothing happened!" The miko lied once more.

Sango visibly noticed how frustrated and upset Kagome looked so she helped drop the subject, "Okay Kagome we believe you. Miroku stop being so hard on her," Sango requested.

The monk wasn't paying attention to Sango's words but instead rubbed her butt soothingly.

(SMACK!!)

Once again Miroku's face met Sango's smooth hand. "Sango one day," he started to say before she deliberately slap him again, "SANGO!" He was fully fed up with the woman's harsh actions towards him.

Sango laughed. However she did realize how serious Miroku was at this point. "Don't ever fondle my bottom again," she cautioned with one balled up fist in the air.

Miroku understood although her warning wasn't going to stop him from ever mauling her again in the near future. He just about told her what she wanted hear from him, "I apologize Sango even though it is so smooth and lu- er…. I-I mean please do not mind me," he pleaded to the taijiya.

She accepted his request for forgiveness with a head nod..

"Inuyasha?" Shippo quizzed him.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, forgetting about the status he was just in, "what do you want?"

Shippo tried to make him remember, "Inuyasha, you blanked out for a second. You kept on saying _Kagome_, _Kagome_-"

"Why would I say her name?" He asked as if he didn't give a damn about her.

"Inuyasha stop denying your feelings for her. You love Ka-" Shippo was knocked senseless onto the soil by the hanyou's burly fist before ever finishing his statement.

"Zip it munchkin!!" He informed.

Kagome was now so aggravated with Inuyasha that she had to use the one command to facilitate him, "SIT!!" She was definitely livid. He refuted his feelings for her and that was her breaking point. She stormed away from him and the gang, traveling anywhere just to clear her mind.

Inuyasha momentarily comprehended how foolish he was and tried to follow after her until a particular individual's staff crashed upon his head; leaving a minor knot there.

"Leave her be. It is evident that she does not want anyone to pursue after her," Miroku suggested, lifting his staff off the half-breed's head.

Inuyasha's thoughts got the better of him; thinking about all the bad things that could happen to her. "Miroku! Sh-"

Miroku slashed the half-breed's sentence with his own words, "No Inuyasha. You will wait until she returns back to us."

For some reason…..Inuyasha listened to him. He could be very stubborn at times but in this occasion, he actually took note of the monk's idea. He believed Miroku's plan was best, so he assembled himself on the fluffy grass and waited for her arrival.

----------------------------------

"I can't believe he said that! Why wouldn't he say my name? He practically says it all the time! If he thinks I'm gonna continue to put up with his behaviors anymore well he gots something else coming to him! I'm going home for good!" Kagome notified to herself.

Striding for the longest time, she didn't notice that the shop she saw yesterday was now in front of her. And a thought exploded in her mind. Some kind of revenge of sort or something else?

Kagome went into the shop with the most surprising question. "Excuse me. Sir?"

The shopkeeper turned to address the young woman, "yes?"

She bit her lower lip in near embarrassment and awkwardness and then allowed her diminutive teeth to raise up for her question, "do you have 6 bottles of…._vodka_?"

Kagome examined the shopkeeper cross his arms on chest and sneer. He left without saying a word to retrieve the said items.

She placed one hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly to the right to ponder about her strategy. _Now how exactly am I going to pull this off…hmmm…I got it! _She believed.

The shopkeeper came back with the 6 bottles and Kagome fixed her standing pose. He had a heightened interest of what she was planning to do with the raspberry flavored drinks but did not keep her up with his future question.

She paid him her debt, shoved the tall bottles in her bag and left the place in a jiffy.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha smelled the scent Kagome approaching and in the blink of an eye stood up; revealing his sharp fangs slightly. "Kagome! Where have you been?!" He asked in little rage.

The school girl brought her head up high and poked her bottom lip and spoke all in the function of sitting down on the feathery grass, "none of you business, hmph."

Clearly, Inuyasha was irritated with her response. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NONE OF MY BUSINESS'?!! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW AS YOUR PROTECTOR!!"

He got a whiff of the aroma that came from her. It was similar to the scent of the shop they went to the day before. As a result he questioned her even more, "Kagome. You went to that shop again, didn't you?"

Kagome brain told her. She could never get away with anything unless his doggy nose popped off. "Osuwari," she demanded calmly, trying to change the subject. 

The hanyou's head went straight for the soil. But after he collapsed to the ground, he regained his composure without delay. "This damn necklace," he cursed to himself while pulling on the purple beads, "has to come off."

----------------------------------------

Night was falling and another journey of the ridiculous gang came to an end. Their campsite was situated in a safe place considering no place is safe in the feudal era. Everyone sat around the blazing fire-eating the most scrumptious treats Kagome brought from her time.

"Is anyone thirsty?" Kagome inquired with much joy, which showed on her face plainly.

Only Inuyasha and Shippo raised their hands not lifting their mouths from the delicious ramen, which included sliced pork, kamaboko, green onions, and corn all topped on noodles served with a juicy broth.

Kagome turned away from the group to pour the raspberry alcoholic drink into 2 pouches. One for Shippo and one for Inuyasha. Luckily for her, no one noticed what she was doing for they were far too wrapped in eating. She handed the pouches to both Shippo and Inuyasha. And knowing the hanyou, he snatched the drink from her grasp and devoured it without sniffing it.

"Inuyasha slow down before you start to choke on it sheesh (hiccup)," Shippo recommended while intoxicated. Yes, Shippo finished the drink and was now completely drunk. He looked so adorable while he was chasing his fluffy fox tail around in a circle. But in a little while his vision became impaired and he said in a babyish method, "world go dark!" He fell dizzily to the ground, sleeping and snoring loudly.

Shippo's ruckus caused Inuyasha to pick him up by his teal shirt and throw him towards the tent without being gentle like a missile being shot towards its target. Shippo didn't wake up; he was knocked out by sleep.

Inuyasha returned back to his drinking as if nothing happened. Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha as if he was crazy! He just threw a child in a tent, and he greedily swallowed his thirst-quencher.

"Inuyasha perhaps, you should slow down-" Miroku advised before Inuyasha threw the empty pouch at Miroku's face.

"I shouldn't do no-thing," Inuyasha slurred a little in a immature way.

Miroku removed the said pouch from his face and gave Inuyasha that do-that-again-and-I'll-kick-your-ass look.

Kagome sided with Inuyasha. Her plan was kicking into effect and she smiled gleefully as she spoke, "oh don't mind Inuyasha! Let him drink all he wants!"

Everyone looked at her as if she totally lost her mind.

"Kagome are you alright? You don't seem to be acting yourself and you're not mad with Inuyasha anymore?" Sango questioned in the process of putting a helping hand on Kagome's shoulder.

In fact, Kagome wasn't mad with Inuyasha. What was the world coming to? The only reason why she wasn't mad with him is because she wanted Inuyasha to drink the alcoholic drink and become somewhat nice from the effects of it. Despite the fact that he **will** become a dumbass and a complete, foolish pervert.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Sango," Kagome retorted back to Sango while removing her vice-like grip on her shoulder, "I'm not mad anymore. I think (yawns) I'm getting sleepy, so I'll go to bed now."

"All right Kagome," Sango agreed in concern. She and Miroku went into the tent with sleeping Shippo.

Kagome went to go change into her night wear; green shorts that stopped slightly above the curve of her ass and a over-sized pink shirt, which made her seem like she was wearing no petite shorts.

Her long legs stretched back to the campsite where Inuyasha laid down on the grass in little intoxication. A pair of golden eyes stared at her appearance, "Kagome, what the hell are you wearing?" solicited Inuyasha while burping.

"What does it look like?! Clothes!" she told him.

He raised up to some extent and made known of what her clothes look like, "it looks like you're half naked and you're wearing no pants!!"

Kagome lifted up her shirt to expose her small shorts to him and her smooth thighs, "see I am wearing pants!"

Inuyasha elevated a perfect brow and snarled to her, "you call those pants?! They look like undersized scraps of green fabric Kagome!!"

"HEY!!" Sango shouted to the 'love birds'. "Go to sleep please."

With that message undoubtedly notified, Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep next to each other on top of her sleeping bag. BUT it was extremely difficult for Inuyasha to go to sleep as easily Shippo, Miroku, and Sango did. He was fully intoxicated, which meant nice, hentai Inuyasha was back!!

He sat up from his position and studied the miko's revealed downy limbs. One was on top of the other and they moved restlessly in her sleep. The hanyou ran one long finger up and down her leg and thigh; making her feel a tickly sensation.

"Hehe…Kirara stop that," Kagome giggled as she turned around to see the culprit.

"Hey Cutie. Ya miss me," Inuyasha said with the biggest grin.

Kagome squeaked, "Inuyasha stop that!"

But the inu-yōkai didn't stop. He slid his hand up her thigh and into her shorts to cup her ass.

Kagome eyes widened in shock. The touch of his hand was so tantalizing and it gave her a sensation in her core. She possibly wouldn't want anything sex-like to happened around her sleeping friends. The girl swiftly pulled his hand out, "what are you trying to do?"

"What does it look like?" He hinted as his eyes trailed down to the spot between her thighs. He smirked to the image he saw in his head; her puffing in sweat.

She already knew what that meant….**sex**. Kagome leaped up and popped a blow with both hands held tightly together, on top of his head and scurried away into the forest.

-----------------------------------

After running for about 15 minutes (what seemed like hours), Kagome found herself on the ground breathing heavily for air in fatigue and a sheen of sweat.

"Is he…….following after me," she asked herself while turning her heavy head to the direction of where she came fleeing from. There was no one there.

"Good…that…was close, too close," Kagome sighed in relief, "ah great I'm covered in sweat!"

She felt an intense heat come out of nowhere. Then the sound of boiling water invaded her ears. She thought that maybe a hot spring was nearby and her assumption was correct as she turned her face to the hot pool of water.

Maybe I should reward myself with a bath.

In the urge to get rid of the sweaty polish from her body, she hurriedly took her clothes off and serenely let herself sink into the relaxing spring. "This is so great…..._ahhh!!_"

Oh how Kagome loved the hot spring. It was like a take-away-your-troubles paradise for her. Letting the movement of the heated waters surround your body to loosen up your nerves. Making you feel refreshed and wanted. Just the thought of that made her spread her elongated legs from each other and fling her head back, sealing her sapphire orbs from the starry night sky. Her posture stayed like this for some time until the resonance of loud footsteps came apparent. She shrieked in fear- allowing her face to flush a deep scarlet and hide under the blanket of foggy water.

Although Kagome was beneath murky water, she could see a naked figure settle beside her lithe frame.

"The jig is up Cutie. Show yourself." The only obvious person who would say

And leisurely her head came out of the vaporous water as she gasped for air. Inuyasha gawked at her appearance. Her hair was wavy and shimmering in the night as she tossed it backwards with her head. Her body blasted through the water glimmering and the curves of her body was purely breath-taking. He couldn't take his honey-colored eyes off of her.

Sitting there next to a naked Inuyasha was scary and a little exciting. She was caught up in the moment as his thigh faintly touched hers. "Inuyasha, how did you know that I was here?"

Inuyasha inhaled her scent as he spoke, "you smell of a fresh fusion of florals and green notes, with a splash of ginger and grapefruit." He closed his eyes.

Kagome blinked her azure eyes a few times; amazed that something so sweet came from the hanyou's mouth. An audible click came from her mouth when she came aware of Inuyasha's current status as she began to speak, "you're full of it Inuyasha."

He placed his hand firm on her thigh and then relaxingly ran his fingers upwards to her hot little cavern. She couldn't fight back the feeling. It was the same as the last time he did it before. Her mind cleared and she permitted a soft moan to escape from her lips as he dipped a long finger into her entrance. Slowly he prodded his finger in her then brought his mouth to her earlobe speaking softly, "you like that don't you?"

His passionate, hot breath tickled her ear causing her to bite her lower lip in gratification as he continued to thrust his finger in her. She issued a slow reply, "yeah." She locked her eyelids together as the sensations grew.

He set his thumb on top of her glistening curls and submerged another finger in her along with the first one. He maintained his motion of his fiddling with her interior until her walls began to flutter around them. But he didn't want to take her yet.

The girl's eyes roughly shot open. Summarily she turned her head to the hanyou, who appeared to be resting back in his former position, smirking.

"Why did you stop?" She anxiously asked.

"Oh I didn't stop. We're really going to start now." With that note he placed both strong hands on her hips and lifted her up onto his lap, having her labia brush over his erected length.

She locked her lips with his for a fiery kiss, letting their tongues collide with each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Who would ever think little Kagome would do such a thing? Emotions weren't holding her back; she felt only lust, which would cause her to lose it.

He was be defeating in the tongue rivalry but he quickly regained control when he deepened the kiss with his long, thick tongue.

She moved her hand down towards his chest to flicker a thumb over his nipple. A growl from deep within the hanyou broke free and he unlocked his lips with hers to latch onto a perked bud. Subtle moans insisted him to gently nip and suck on the fleshy mound. She threw her head back in inclusive pleasure as carried on his endeavor with her, whereas her core grew soaking wet. The smell of her arousal was driving the half-demon insane on the inside leading him to explore more of the miko.

He let go of his release on her bud and caught a earlobe between his fangs, lightly. With one long, languid stroke of a lick he cautioned her, "ready?"

She licked her top lip from corner to corner and moaned tenderly, "yeah."

"It's going to hurt for the first time. But this new feeling of ecstasy, let it take you to place where you haven't been before. Don't think about the pain Cutie and that will make it easier for you."

Her only reply was the nodding of her head.

He leaned back in his position and formed a smirk upon his lips. His golden orbs went down to take a glimpse of his awaiting shaft and then trek up to her face.

Her facial expression read shock and fear. She blinked her eyes a few times and then swallowed the lump that grew in her neck. Taking a glance of Inuyasha's length made her realize this was going to hurt. Who would ever think Inuyasha could be so _enormous_?!

The thought sent waves of emotions throughout her body. Inuyasha detected her small trembles and determined to help her come at ease. He enclosed a large hand on top of hers and pulled forward, to distract her. He then let go hastily of her hand and gripped her hips. He leaned back still holding onto her and positioned her core to slip over his length. He steadily allowed her slick folds to slide over his erected shaft as he begun to bury her little by little.

She gasped and her eyes sealed shut. Pain was all she knew at the moment when the tip of his extended self hit her barrier vaguely. It was hard to breath for Kagome. She wanted to get off his cock almost immediately but she wouldn't give up yet.

The incredible tightness of her cavern excited the hanyou in an unexpected way. He was almost completely buried inside her and was ready to go. And gradually as he filled her, her barrier was no longer; it evaporated. At the moment he entirely was in and the pain ebbed away for leaving her with a new feeling; the feeling of being comfortably full. But a sudden pinch made tears come down.

The smell of salt invaded his nostrils and he hurriedly acknowledge his little Kagome. The hanyou simpered vaguely as he wiped away the tears with the touch of his finger.

She opened her eyelids revealing her beautiful orbs of sapphire, which were slyly surrounded by her thick, black lashes. Her lips parted letting a lighten sigh seep through.

The two gazed at each other for a brief moment; gold met azure. Those pools of sapphire were bringing an intense feeling out of the inu. He caressed her face and planted a deep kiss upon her full lips. Was this truly love? He broke away to finally relish the sensation of ecstasy.

The school girl felt two strong hands clasp onto her hips. He guided her up and down his rod timelessly to allow her to become well acquainted with the feeling. It did ache for the first 7 strokes but then the pain diminished during the 8th elegant stroke.

The tender moan that escaped from within her upper body made the impressions even more pleasurable for the hanyou. He was more than prepared to proceed faster for the contact of skin on skin simply thrilled him. Therefore when she placed her diminutive hands upon each of his shoulders to take control, he was ecstatic. He removed his hold on her hips as she began to pump up and down on his lengthen person. She started off gradual at the beginning nevertheless went faster. And faster and faster she went with her burst of energy leading to her climax.

He nibble against his lower lip in full satisfaction and delight at the same time as her movements became more rapid. He narrowed his eyes at view of watching her breasts bounce lusciously before him. He grasped her hips yet again when the scent of her arousal was stronger. He and she parceled their lips for muffled pants of exhaustion during her swift advancements.

His transmission was coming soon but with a shudder Kagome came first. She yelled his name to the heavens and that's when Inuyasha erupted in her centerpiece. He too yelled in fulfillment with his coming.

Her back arched skyward as she threw her gracious head back. He freed his clasp and let his hands drop to the water.

They remained in their arrangement for awhile due to bliss and overtiredness. Kagome scrutinized at the flickering stars and the far above ground, moon.

At last she settled herself of his cock and worked her way to the side of his being. In the moment Inuyasha had sat himself up to stand on his feet. _Best sex I'd ever had_,he thought.

The young maiden was nearing sweet slumber and for some reason…..couldn't move her legs. Inuyasha wrapped his muscular arms around her body and carried her out of the warm water.

She touched ground calmly as lowered her . After she settled herself, he swathed his fire kimono on all sides of her supple frame, to keep her cozy from the chilled air.

Inuyasha pulled his crimson pants on and situated himself next to his new mate. Even though he wouldn't apprehend it when he comes off his buzz. But it is obvious that he cares deeply for the girl and yet loves her.

They both love each other; evident to the fact that the two act hateful towards one another. He embraced her in his arms. She snuggled up to him, falling asleep seconds later. With much passion, he inhaled her scent and gave into the feeling which tugged on his golden-filled spheres of lust.

------------------------------------------------------

The morning wasn't as bright as should've been. Maybe it was that the sun was still raising? It actually looked like sunset; the sky was pink with dim clouds gliding in across it.

A gentle wind woke Lord Inuyasha. He had the worst hangover of all time and was ready to kill the source which caused it.

"Damn, my head throbs," he said while sniffing some unusual scent. He looked down at Kagome and let his nose whiff her out. He stopped breathing and consented his eyes to enlarge greatly. Their scent was mixed inside her although she was not pupped. Thank Kami. What would they do if she was?!

He tried to remember what happened last night. But that memory wasn't popping up in his head. He exhaled loudly and shook Kagome to death.

"Kagome?!" he alerted.

Her eyes opened and she stared at Inuyasha's stunned face. "What is it now Inuyasha, I'm tired?" she notified him while yawning.

"Did anything…out of the ordinary happened last night and why is my kimono folded around you?"

"……"

"Kagome."

"……" she was so embarrassed to tell him but out she came with it, "me and you had…"

"KAGOME!!"

"……sex."

"How the hell did that happened? That explains why my scent is mixed with yours."

"Uh..hehe…vodka?"

"Vodka?! What is up with this _vodka_? You're telling me vodka is responsible for us having…oh you know what?!"

"Um…yeah?"

"That damn drink should be banished from existence. Wait, so you gave me the fucking drink last night knowing that I would be out of character KAGOME?!"

"…….um yeah?" She beamed at Inuyasha.

He practically strangled her with his claws with exploding eyes. "Inuyasha, you're…choking….me," Kagome struggled to say.

"NO I'M HUGGING YOU BY THE NECK!!" He let go of his grasp around her.

There was a discomfited silence between the two. His new mate was a cunning, devious, little snake. Trying to have sex without him actually knowing that he was present while doing so. Kagome was desiring his touch?

Inuyasha grabbed his things and informed Kagome, "let's go."

She threw her clothes on and followed after Inuyasha, smiling flirtatiously as she allowed her hand to cling onto his.

Inuyasha gave her a death look but then smiled at her although he was really confused about everything. At least they were mates and some day he would admit his feelings for her; not openly of course. He loves his Kagome.

The two _secret_ lovers walked back to camp without their friends** ever **finding out what happened between the two.

_ The end._


End file.
